Draw Me Real
by ChibiMizu
Summary: slash Snap is in love with Rudy but can't express his feelings bc of Penny. He then finds a piece of chalk w the ability to draw him real...


"Draw Me Real." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ChalkZone or any person/drawing from the show except Hakuboku. She's mine!  
  
Warnings: This fic contains: Jealousy, OOCness, one-sided slash, heterosexual people, angst, fun drawings, hate, and bitter mush. What bitter mush is, I can' t say... I don't know... .;;  
  
If you don't like the idea of slash in a cartoon such as 'ChalkZone' then please leave. I expect no flames or bad remarks because you have been warned. Thank you and have a nice day!   
  
YAY! This fic is dedicated to ToAsT! She's my BUDDY and she told me to write this! HUZZAH! glomps TAA DAA! I luv you Toasty!  
  
I love him. As sick as this may be, I've fallen in love with the one boy I probably shouldn't have. First off, he is real. How can you love a chalk drawing? Secondly, his heart belongs to another. A female, no less. I know that my love means nothing to him for I am just a drawing that he drew. On a chalkboard. Go figure. I don't even see how I could fall in love with him! I was drawn as a superhero. I wasn't drawn with little hearts around my head or a big red heart on my chest, so technically, I shouldn't even be able to love him. But I do. And oh how hard it is to keep that love alive. Every time I see him with her, it makes me feel like being redrawn as a monster so I couldn't love no matter what. But... I can't... and he'd never redraw me. I'm his friend. But... If only he knew how much I truly loved him. I don't exactly desire his body or even his mind. I fell in love with him as a whole. I mean, for crying out loud! I AM A DRAWING! I came from his mind. I don't see how! How can I love someone, with this hidden passion, that produced me with his right hand?! It shouldn't be possible and probably couldn't be possible. But then again, you think that a secret world on the other side of a chalkboard, and the only way to get there is with magic chalk, isn't possible.  
  
"Hey Snap!" I hear his voice and I turn to meet him with my secret happiness. Unfortunately, I am also greeted with the same glasses wearing girl that he brings with him everytime.  
"Heya Rudy!" I grin, pretending not to notice her.  
"Whatcha been up to since yesterday?" Rudy smiled back at me, looking around.  
"Nothing much. Blocky caught "fried fish sticks" in the Wait n'Sea, but other than that, nothing." I turn my back to them and shrug slightly. I peek over my shoulder to see their fingers entwined in each others. My hatred grows for that girl as she snuggles up ever so closely to my creator. I clench my badly drawn gloved hands and march away from them. I hear Rudy calling after me but I ignore it. Who needs a chalk drawing if you can have love. I can see that he loves her. And I hate it. I hate them for being real. For being able to love and be loved back. That's why it hurts so. They truly love each other. This is why I tend to march away and remain unseen for the remainder of the day. I stomp around, not sure of where to go until I decide to go hide in the Magic Chalk Mines. He doesn't go there unless he ran outta chalk. Which happened yesterday, so there's no point in him going there. At the entrance, I slouch down, hiding behind a giant chunk of chalk. I glare into space as I hug my knee's to my chest and sigh. Even with my other chalk friends, I've never felt so alone. Can anybody help this poorly draw creature? Heh. I doubt it. The thundering of footsteps tells me that the biclops is near by. I quickly jump behind the boulder and huddle up as not to be seen. He runs by and I sigh to myself. My hand reaches for a piece of chalk on the ground and I toy with it for a minute. Having no fingers, it IS hard to keep my grip.  
"Oop!" I drop the chalk. My eyes go wide as a thin line appeared where the chalk had been dropped. I look at the line in inspection. It was full, no little chalky bits missing or anything. It looked like... real lines. [1] I squint one eye and pick the chalk back up. Ever so slowly, I trace a circle in the air and a ball falls from the space. I watch in amazement as it was real, like Rudy. I cuddled the chalk carefully and prepared to rush back to Rudy to tell him my find, but then stopped.  
"What if... what if I was able to redraw my self, so I am real! Then I could use the magic chalk and get into Rudy's world! Maybe... maybe he'll notice me as an individual person instead of a drawing. And what if he falls out of love with her?!" Idea's swam through my head as I plotted my scheme. I, then, stop dead in my train of thought as I look at my hands. I'm no artist! I can't draw! ARG! I'd end up drawing myself worse than I already am, which isn't bad at all... but come ON! I quickly run to Rudy.  
"Snap! Where'd you run off to? I was worried!" An instant smile appeared on my face as I ran up to greet him, alone.  
"I'm really sorry Rudy! But, duty calls ya know!" I shrug innocently. "Quick question, Rudy. Can you draw me a friend?"  
"A-a friend? Wha-- why?"  
"I just want another friend... an artist one! A really good artist! With fingers!" Rudy eyes me curiously.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Now hurry!"  
"... what's the catch?"  
"Catch? Catch?! AHAHAAA!! Don't be SILLY Rudy! There is no catch!" he finally gives in and starts to draw the outline of a person, similar to my height. Two circles for eyes, also similar to mine and a big floppy hat was added. Slim, yet muscular fingers took their place at the end of the arms and big baggy clothes took formation. A smile was lastly placed on the face and she was born.  
"Hi guys!" she waved shyly.  
"Hello!"  
"What's her name?"  
"Hmm... how 'bout Hakuboku? Penny told me that it's the Japanese word for chalk!" I shudder at the mention of her name.  
"Uh, yeah. That's fine--"  
"Oh no! I was supposed to go out to dinner with my parents tonight! I'm so dead! I gotta go Snap! I'll see ya tomorrow! Have fun with Hakuboku!"  
"Oh, I will..."  
"Ah! Where's Penny?!" Rudy started to panic, running around.  
"Rudy, Rudy, Rudy! Calm down! If I see her, I'll send her on her way. Just leave the portal open in your room!"  
"Oh, okay! Thanks Snap!" Rudy then dashed off towards his home and the hole in his chalkboard. I smirk happily as I glance around.  
"So, Hakuboku. You like drawing?"  
"... uh... Yeah..?" Hakuboku said, almost nervously. I smile reassuringly.  
"I have a little favor to ask of you. Can you redraw me, with this chalk?" I turn serious now, holding out the chalk.  
"What do you mean, redraw you? As in what? I don't have the ability to use chalk--"  
"Ah, ah! That's where you're WRONG! I found this in the Chalk Mines over there! It makes people real!"  
"Why would you want to be REAL?!" Hakuboku steps forward slightly, questioning me with her oval eyes.  
"Well, you see..." I pause, looking toward the ground slightly. "I... sorta... am in love..."  
"With Rudy?" I freeze and look at her.  
"...How did you--?"  
"I have eyes, well drawn ones at that. I saw the way you were looking at him." Hakuboku said matter-of-factly. I scowl slightly then shrug.  
"So you see my delemna?"  
"Yes. You want to become real to try and gain his love. But, didn't he say he had a friend with him? A Penny?"  
"Grrr... uh, yeah. About her. I was wondering if you could--"  
"Distract her. Not let her get back to the Real World. Torture her into almost death--" My eyes bulge.  
"No no NO! No death! Just keep her HERE by all means possible! At least until I can win Rudy over."  
"This, I can do!" A demonic-like grin was placed on the aqua haired girl.  
"Thank you very much... now, about drawing me..."  
  
-- at school the next day (third person!) --  
Rudy sat at his desk and tapped his pencil on the desk, anxiously. He had tried to call Penny last night but nobody had answered. He hoped, by all means, she was safe and OUT of ChalkZone. Snap had been acting funny all day.  
"Alright class. Today, we have a new student." the teacher grumbled slightly. "His name is--"  
"Snap. My name is Snap." Rudy froze solid as he looked up when he heard the name.  
"S-snap?!?!" A boy, a little taller than Rudy, himself, walked into the room. Bright green eyes shone in the middle of his clear and pale face. Long blue hair accented his eyes and was tied into a lowly held pony tail. A dark blue handkerchief was tied to his upper right arm and bright blue lipstick lay on his feminine like lips. The boy adorned a white tank top which hugged his slim frame tightly. Blue shorts were adorned which matched his blue gloves. Rudy's jaw dropped as he realized it was indeed Snap, his chalk drawing, in real life.  
"Snap? What kind of name is Snap?" the class bully Reggy Bullnerd commented.  
"What kind name is Reggy?" Snap retorted, smirking.  
"Uh, right. Take your seat. Rudy, can you raise your hand? That is Rudy. You may sit behind him." Rudy slowly raised his hand at his teacher's request. Snap smiled knowingly and walked to his seat in the back, laughing inside at the furious Reggy.  
"So, as I was saying, mammals bla bla blaa---" the teacher droned on but Rudy completely blocked him out. He scrambled to get a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down a quick note. He waited until the teacher had his back turned, then tossed it over his shoulder.  
Snap grinned as the note fell into his hands. He unfolded it and read it over.  
/SNAP! What are you DOING? How'd you get to look like that?!/ A devilish grin crossed his lips as he picked a pencil out of his backpack and scrawled down a response.  
/I have no idea what you're talking about. I've always looked this way./  
/... what?! Snap, don't play games with me!/  
/Ok! Ok! FINE! It IS me! smiley face/  
/Why are you in school?!/  
/Cuz i can be!/  
/Why wont you give me a direct answer?!/  
/It's none of your business!/  
/WHAT?! I DREW YOU!!!/  
/...and?/  
/I want to talk to you after class!/  
/Whatever! another smiley face/ Rudy growled as he stuffed the note into his pocket. He wanted answers and wanted them... NOW! He glanced at the clock and it read that he had 5 more minutes before lunch started. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.  
"Rudy Tabooty! Please stop that insesent tapping! I don't think you want to stay after class, do you?"  
"N-no sir!" Rudy shrunk down in his chair. That was the last thing he wanted to do.  
After 5 minutes which seemed like 5 hours, the bell rang and kids of all sizes dashed out of the room. Rudy whirled around and came face to face with a pair of green eyes.  
"Explain!"  
"I--"  
"You think you're so cool new kid?" a voice disrupted the conversation. Snap froze as the voice was harsh and angry. He slowly looked up and grimaced at the tall Reggy, cracking his knuckles. "We're taking this outside."  
  
TBC! .  
  
Ending noties: YAY! Chapter 1 is DONE! Yes, I DO see that I could've chopped this chapter up and made like 2 or 3 more chapters but HEY! I didn't want to! . And I'm the author so there! HAHA! Well, hope you liked it! I actually went and drew Snap like he says he looks only in anime style and on the computer (thus making it not so good) but if u really want to see it, I'll send it to you. Just give me ur email or send me an email and there you go! .   
  
[1] Yes, yes. To cartoons, there are no lines. Let's take a moment to think about this. What if WE were all cartoons, and had outlines and the actual cartoons that we think we are making is actually CARTOON's drawing us to make it look like we're intelligent! ... gives ya sumthing to think about ne? Most of the time, cartoon's have no idea what outlines or cartoonists are. SO BLA! 


End file.
